


Incenso e mirra

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Come l'Esmeralda fosse riuscita a slegarsi il cappio dal collo era storia nota a tutta Parigi.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incenso e mirra

_Sancte Michaël Archangele,_  
defende nos in proelio;  
contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium.  
Imperet illi Deus,  
supplices deprecamur: tuque,  
Princeps militiae caelestis,  
Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos,  
qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo,  
divina virtute in infernum detrude.  
Amen.

*

Da lunghi minuti, i suoi riccioli sono un groviglio disperato fra le sue dita: hanno preso l'odore antico e speziato dell'incenso, e sono ancora caldi del sole che batte prepotente sul sagrato. Ne inspira il profumo come se volesse morirne, una mano che disegna l'arco minuto della sua schiena dorata sotto i pochi veli luccicanti che la ricoprono. Pendagli e chincaglieria cadono inutili dai boccoli quando le labbra di lui cercano le sue, boccheggiando come in preda alla febbre. Quando la punta della lingua della zingara si schiude la strada in quel bacio avido e frettoloso, Frollo si sente quasi mancare: nulla di tutti i suoi studi e delle sue filosofie avrebbe potuto mai descrivere il sapore del Paradiso. Le sue mani tastano i suoi vestiti con l'ingenuità di chi non è mai stato ragazzino; s'avventurano sotto i primi lacci del corpetto, chiudendo i piccoli seni fra le dita. Digradano dolci lungo ogni centimetro della sua pelle, per poi riemergere dall'intrico di drappeggi e stringerla a sé con più forza: la forma dolce di quel corpo è tiepida sotto la stoffa, e si contrae quando il suo tocco s'insinua sotto l'orlo di merletto ingiallito delle gonne variopinte.  
«Oh–»  
Seduta su di lui, Esmeralda strofina i propri fianchi sottili sui suoi con disorientata impazienza, incurante dello scricchiolio del banco: amplificato dall'eco, sale verso la volta come un filo di fumo.  
Con uno strattone, trattenendo a stento un gemito basso e gutturale, Frollo solleva i ricami delle proprie sottane, invocando il suo nome con l'ardore che un tempo aveva riservato alla meditazione e alla preghiera, raccogliendo i capelli di lei sulla sommità di quella nuca da bambola e stropicciandoli quando affonda in lei con un rantolo di sollievo, mormorando singhiozzi e lamenti nell'incavo d'oro della sua spalla, completamente sommerso e senza parole, lui che per descriverla potrebbe usare solo quelle con cui ha imparato a lodare Dio.

*

Come l'Esmeralda fosse riuscita a slegarsi il cappio dal collo era storia nota a tutta Parigi.  
Nessuno, quella mattina, accese le fascine del rogo preparato per lei – l'arcidiacono in persona l'accompagnò sul patibolo, coprendone la camicina bianca da condannata con la propria mantella. La mise in ginocchio sulle assi di legno piallato, fissandola con gli occhi che dardeggiavano, e le disegnò una croce sulla fronte con il pollice macchiato di olio benedetto.  
Allargò la mano sui suoi capelli.  
« _Ego te absolvo in nomine Patri, Filii et Spiritus Sancti._ »  
Stringendosi nella stoffa che la copriva a malapena, Esmeralda abbassò gli occhi sporchi di kajal e di lacrime.  
Malgrado le ginocchia che tremavano convulsamente, si sollevò docilmente quando le dita gelide di Frollo si chiusero attorno al suo braccio per attirarla giù dalla scaletta.  
Qualcuno degli zingari stipati nella folla ruggì in segno di protesta, e i parigini vi aggiunsero il loro brusio contrariato nell'osservare i due che si chiudevano alle spalle il portale di bronzo inespugnabile della cattedrale.  
La pietra nuda era fredda sotto i piedini della zingara. La sua impronta scalza cancellava i segni di tutta quella Parigi che si recava a messa. Qua e là, il segno netto dei suoi passi diveniva una pennellata confusa: quando le forze le venivano meno, si faceva un peso morto nella presa del sacerdote. Stordita dall'umiliazione e dalla paura, i gradini consunti che portavano in cima alla torre le sembravano insormontabili. Le girava la testa, e si chiese vagamente come facesse quell'uomo così magro a stringerla con tanta determinazione. A guardare la sagoma nera nella penombra un po' muffa della chiesa, le faceva ancora più orrore che in passato, e il pensiero che il suo Phoebus, morto – morto! - avrebbe potuto guardare dal cielo il prete che sgualciva la sua tunica di cotone e sciupava il suo corpo con quelle dita da cadavere le fermava il cuore come un veleno.  
Frollo quasi la issò di peso fra le braccia nell'aprire la porta della celletta. La zingara aveva due occhi enormi di spavento e, per quanto provasse repulsione per la stretta che la teneva bene o male sulle proprie gambe, si era abbandonata a lui, mezza tramortita.  
Nel sentire il suo peso di fuscello cedere fra le pieghe dei paramenti, Frollo la sedette compostamente sul proprio lettuccio e la rianimò bagnandole le guance con due dita d'acqua fresca.  
«Mi credi davvero un mostro, a quanto pare.»  
Esmeralda si appiattì contro il muro, con gli occhi che traboccavano di lacrime.  
«Perché non dovrei? Voi me l'avete ucciso! E avete fatto di me una disperata e una pazza! Non è questo essere un mostro?» singhiozzò la ragazzina con furia.  
Negli occhi neri di Frollo calò un'ombra ancora più scura.  
«Se avessi guardato la piazza con un istante di attenzione,» le disse con voce tetra «l'avresti visto affacciato a una di quelle finestre, mano nella mano con una giovinetta bionda e di buona famiglia. Il tuo dio del sole non ti aveva certo detto di essere promesso a una sua pari.»  
L'arcidiacono non credeva che quei due occhi potessero farsi ancora più enormi. Le tremarono le labbra.  
«Voi mentite!» gridò Esmeralda, scossa dalla rabbia, e si avventò sul prete per graffiarlo e scalciarlo lontano dalla sponda del letto. Stavolta, tuttavia, Frollo seppe reagire, e le sue mani afferrarono la ragazza per le spalle, schiacciandola contro il muro.  
«Questi sono gli occhi di un pazzo, non di un bugiardo, bambina! Zingara eppure così ignara del mondo, ti basta qualche ricciolo biondo per sospirare come una sciocca, e non ti accorgi che colui a cui hai promesso ogni cosa non ti reputa che un corpo appetitoso sotto un mucchio di vestiti cenciosi? Per lui, non sei molto diversa dalle donnacce di taverna che blandisce a suon di vino e di bestemmie!»  
«E anche se così fosse, voi siete un prete, cosa vi rende migliore di lui?» incalzò la ragazza, fremendo di terrore e indignazione.  
«Niente.»  
Frollo aveva parlato con il tono di un uomo risorto dall'oltretomba.  
«Se non fosse che ogni centimetro del tuo corpo mi è più prezioso di ogni salvezza. Queste promesse tanto grandi, che generano in te tutto questo spavento e tanto disgusto, vengono da un cuore che mai ha assaggiato il desiderio dell'amore e della carne. Eppure guarda cosa hai fatto di me» sussurrò lentamente, sfiorando i suoi capelli con una mano.  
«Non c'è peggior uomo, zingara,» mormorò, accarezzandole una guancia «di colui che, non avendo mai amato, ama con tutta la disperazione che possiede. È questo, l'unico mostro che voglio che tu scorga in me.»  
Il viso della ragazza si disfece in una smorfia tremenda e, divincolandosi, portò le mani agli occhi per coprirsi mentre scoppiava a piangere, il petto che le si svuotava di forza lacrima dopo lacrima.  
«Non dimenticare che hai scelto di dovere a me la tua vita» le rammentò Frollo sottovoce, scavalcando il bordo del lettuccio con un ginocchio. Rimosse le mani di Esmeralda dagli occhi, spalmando sulle ciglia una striscia lucida e salmastra.  
«No-» protestò lei con un fil di voce, arretrando intrappolata nell'angolo del muro.  
Le mani di Frollo tremavano convulsamente, mentre una si aggrappava ai polsi di Esmeralda per schiacciarli contro il muro e l'altra sbottonava maldestramente la tonaca sdrucita.  
La guardò a lungo, prima di lasciare che due dita scorressero leggere lungo la guancia, lungo il collo attorno al quale il boia aveva lasciato il sacchettino rosso, e sul tessuto sotto cui il seno si tendeva piccolo e rotondo.  
Esmeralda, sopraffatta dalla nausea, non osava neppure respirare. Frollo lasciò cadere a terra le vecchie vesti, e la ragazzina distolse gli occhi dalla ferita mezza rimarginata che vedeva sul petto pallido e incavato.  
Afflosciata contro il muro, si lamentò come una moribonda quando le sue labbra baciarono piano la curva del collo – bruciavano. In un lampo, le sovvenne il calore che aveva percepito prima di svenire, la sera in cui il prete aveva accoltellato Phoebus. Si morse il labbro, inghiottendo un boccone di umiliazione e impotenza nel comprendere che Frollo l'aveva già baciata, ma non poté fare di più: la mano di lui s'insinuò a carezzarle un ginocchio, e sollevò la stoffa grezza della gonna. Il suo peso costrinse Esmeralda a scivolare sul materasso. Con gli occhi chiusi, lo lasciò fare, lo ascoltò trattenere un gemito fra i denti mentre si appoggiava ai suoi fianchi in una spinta male assestata, passando un braccio dietro la sua schiena pesante come quella di un morto. La sua mano coprì il retro della sua nuca e se la portò con la testa sulla spalla. Fra i suoi capelli, udì appena un verso sdegnato.  
Esmeralda lo avvertì, estraneo, nel fondo del proprio corpo. Lo sentì infrangere la linea di carne sottile della sua innocenza e spingere nuovamente, incredulo e goffo e tremante. Si irrigidì alla fitta di dolore che si allargò nel basso ventre, tirando su con il naso mentre Frollo si muoveva con una cautela che, per quanto prolungasse l'agonia, era più di quanto avesse sperato. Strizzò le palpebre con forza e attese fino a sentirlo rilasciarsi dentro di sé.  
Senza fiato, Frollo uscì da lei, contemplandola sbigottito. Mentre si rivestiva, porse alla ragazza uno dei suoi paramenti perché strofinasse via il trucco e il sale dal viso, Riempì per lei un bacile di acqua, e risistemò le pieghe della sua gonna.  
Poi, se ne andò, quasi col timore di voltarsi indietro.  
Con i capelli appiccicati alle guance, Esmeralda si guardò intorno, sfinita, col cuore che le batteva nelle palpebre. Ogni parete della cella era tappezzata di strane incisioni, e varie ampolle bollivano esalando, il fumo che volava via dalla finestrella socchiusa.  
Si alzò, sollevando i riccioli dal retro del collo, le dita che tremavano anche sotto la coltre di quel peso familiare. Tirarono a fatica i lembi del nastrino rosso, e il sacchettino ricadde mansueto nella sua mano.  
Lentamente, Esmeralda lo avvicinò al fuoco che ardeva sotto un alambicco, mordendosi con forza l'interno della bocca mentre la stoffa diveniva un gruzzolo di cenere nera.

*

Ingobbito sull'inginocchiatoio più vicino all'altare, Frollo stava pregando da ore. Lasciata L'Esmeralda a tremare di freddo e paura sulle coperte lise del suo giaciglio, era fuggito dalla volta protettiva del suo stanzino come si fuggiva da un carcere. La fretta l'aveva quasi fatto rotolare bocconi sugli scalini, e adesso, con le nocche delle mani a sostenere il peso della fronte, balbettava invocazioni che risuonavano a vuoto contro l'agitazione e la paura che gli riempivano le orecchie.  
C'era stato un tempo, si disse, chiudendo gli occhi, in cui pensare alla forma bianca di Maria gli aveva riempito il cuore di una dolcezza capace di spegnere ogni fuoco, riempire ogni abisso e ogni dubbio, ma, adesso, alla luminosa castità di quel corpo fatto di santità e di luce si sovrapponeva un corpo di zingarella plasmato nell'oro brunito, coperto di un po' di panno dai colori chiassosi. Gli occhi di liscia, vuota pietra che avevano seguito ogni istante della sua vita, a cui aveva levato ogni sua preghiera, adesso erano grandi occhi neri di bambina pieni di lacrime incredule.  
Frollo sentì un brivido toccarlo fino al cuore come la punta di un coltello. Aveva assaggiato ciò che gli aveva mangiato il sonno e la ragione, masticato fra i denti il calore che animava la carne quando si arrendeva a se stessa.  
Una volta, aveva avuto paura del proprio desiderio. Poi l'aveva realizzato come si realizzava il pulsare del cuore, cullato dentro di sé come i fasci di muscoli cullavano un organo nella loro stretta rossa ed elastica. Adesso, neppure il pensiero di quella sagometta umiliata e rattrappita nei singhiozzi gli ispirava abbastanza rimorso o vergogna. Un piacere estraneo e colpevole aleggiava ancora sulla pelle e sulla stoffa dei vestiti, come un'orribile impronta di beatitudine.  
Eppure, bastava un secondo per immaginare l'ombra livida e sottile delle proprie dita laddove si erano premute sulla carne dell'Esmeralda, laddove s'erano tenute aggrappate perché tutto il proprio corpo sbiadito non si sgretolasse come sale alla prima spinta dei fianchi.  
Paralizzata e sfinita, l'Esmeralda non aveva lottato. Con il guaito di un cagnolino, si era ritirata in fondo a un cantuccio del proprio corpo, lasciando tutto il resto – un resto esangue e dimentico - abbandonato nelle sue mani.  
L'arcidiacono si chinò ancor di più sotto il peso del proprio corpo, fino ad avvertire il legno scricchiolare. Sfregò contro le rotule, e Frollo contorse il viso in una smorfia di dolore. Con lo stomaco stretto in una morsa, si rese conto che il piacere preso a forza, strappato a un corpo simile a un cadavere, non era altro che una briciola di pane fra le labbra di un affamato, e nemmeno troppo diverso da un calcio in risposta alla supplica di un uomo impazzito per amore.  
Chiuse il viso nelle mani. In un tremito che non lo coglieva più da quando era bambino, s'accasciò ancora di più, rinserrando il capo nel nero frusto delle vesti.  
Se davvero pianse, solo l'ombra della chiesa poté essergli testimone.

*

Quasimodo era rimasto proteso sui mostri di pietra della cattedrale, esposto al gran sole di mezzogiorno, per indovinare il destino della Esmeralda. Da lassù, la piazza pareva popolata di bambole come il capriccio di una bambina. Alle sue orecchie martellate dalle campane, la folla non aveva rumore, ma le sagome bianche e nere del suo padrone e della zingara si stagliavano nitide e sole nello spazio vuoto e terribile del patibolo. La tunichina frustata dal vento, Esmeralda sembrava in ginocchio davanti all'arcidiacono. Un attimo dopo, mentre la calca colorata di parigini e reietti si agitava inferocita, Frollo ed Esmeralda sparivano alla sua vista, diretti all'interno della chiesa.  
Adesso, Quasimodo la contemplava sbirciando nello spiraglio della porta, strabuzzando l'occhio buono con incredulo timore. Seduta sul materasso rappezzato dell'arcidiacono, le mani in un catino di rame, stava china a lavare la faccia, sfregandola con forza, i capelli che cadevano a inzupparsi nell'acqua.  
Il campanaro la guardava con il cuore che scoppiava nel petto: aveva creduto di dover salvarla, e invece eccola lì, che si lavava come le ninfe nei racconti di dèi pagani che Frollo soleva leggergli da bambino, per metterlo a parte delle bugie degli antichi che non avevano conosciuto il Vero Dio.  
Quasi sobbalzò, quando Esmeralda gettò all'indietro la testa per riportare la cascata di boccoli dietro le spalle. Incrociò di sfuggita il grosso occhio di ciclope che palpitava nella fessura, e mandò un grido spaventato. Il recipiente poggiato sulle sue ginocchia si rovesciò in uno scroscio di acqua gelida e rotolò al suolo.  
Il povero gobbo forzò la porta con l'ardore del disperato, le mani tozze che fremevano di dispiacere e timore.  
«Non mi toccare!» strillò Esmeralda, raggomitolandosi su se stessa, nella veste rozza e ormai fradicia, i piedi zuppi che lasciavano un'impronta scura e obliqua nella coperta.  
Quasimodo osservò il movimento convulso delle sue labbra e chinò la testa in segno di sottomissione. Estrasse un panno di lino impregnato dell'odore sulfureo delle ampolle che li circondavano, poi, lentamente, si inginocchiò sotto il peso della propria gobba, appoggiando la pezza sull'alluce che sporgeva da quell'involto di paura e carne umana. Lei prese a tremare più forte, fino a che anche i denti non cominciarono a batterle furiosi come crotali, ma Quasimodo tastava il freddo che le illividiva le dita e opporre resistenza fu inutile. Come si era lasciata violentare dal prete, così si abbandonò alle cure del campanaro. Nelle sue mani, i piedi erano minuscoli giocattoli in una piazza quadrata e vuota.  
Si raddrizzò per facilitargli il compito, gli occhi fissi sulla pietra liscia del pavimento, i capelli che sembravano ciondolare inutili ai lati del viso. Ogni tanto, la vista le si velava di una nebbia sottile.  
«Il padrone piange e piange ancora» le disse distratto, con la voce alta e baritonale di chi non riusciva più a parlare a se stesso.  
Esmeralda masticò un insulto sulla punta della lingua, modulandolo e arrotolandolo come una pallina di pane, ma la parola morì, sfumando, nelle pareti strette della gola. Si guardò le braccia – si vedeva il segno scuro di dove Frollo l'aveva tenuta stretta.  
Due grosse lacrime caddero sull'orlo sfilacciato della tunica. La gitana strizzò gli occhi e pianse in un lungo ululato. Quasimodo ritrasse le mani in grembo, guardandola esterrefatto. Con lo stomaco sciolto in singhiozzi, Esmeralda non vi badò.

*

Il resto di quel giorno fu un sogno confuso e leggero sull'asse duro della branda – un crampo caldo di fame, angoscia e dolore le scosse lo stomaco come una febbre.  
Aprì gli occhi davanti a una piccola forma di pane e a una ciotola di brodo caldo, su cui galleggiava uno spesso strato di grasso. Piegata lì a fianco, una veste larga e squadrata, ruvida, ma pulita. Barcollando, si mise in piedi, gettando la tunica sudicia in un angolo. Non aveva più acqua per lavarsi, perciò si vestì in silenzio, l'odore di cenere dell'abito pulito che copriva quello del suo corpo.  
Poi, con un fremito, aprì le labbra sul bordo liso della ciotola e decise di bere ad avidi sorsi.

*

Per due giorni, nessuno seppe dove l'arcidiacono Frollo avesse vagato, mentre la zingara aspettava con orrore una delle sue visite, apatica e stordita nella clausura della sua celletta. Ogni tanto, dall'inferriata della finestra, si affacciava in piedi sul lettuccio per osservare il sagrato su cui aveva ballato innumerevoli volte. Il cuore sembrava sparirle dal petto in un sordo frullare d'ali, al pensiero di spalancare le braccia al ritmo dei cembali. Chiuse gli occhi, pensando a quante di quelle volte Frollo l'aveva certamente spiata da quella stessa finestra, covando nelle mani ossute il desiderio di toccarla. Un conato di vomito risuonò a vuoto nella gola, ma Esmeralda trovò la forza di tenersi aggrappata alla rientranza di pietra del davanzale.  
«Phoebus! Mio caro Phoebus!» pigolò, mordendosi il labbro. Da solo, quel nome le si allargò in tutto il corpo. Quasimodo ritirò la sua cena intonsa, leggendole il brillio del digiuno negli occhi, ma se ne andò senza una parola, strascicando con dolore i grossi piedi.

*

Per due giorni, avvolto nel suo tarmato mantello di novizio, Frollo aveva vagato in pellegrinaggio verso la soglia di ogni chiesa di Parigi, confondendosi nelle folle di accattoni e fedeli assiepate in eterno chiasso ad ogni ingresso. Le sue preghiere si erano levate agli altari come un lungo, denso lamento, senza che il sacerdote si concedesse fame o riposo, ma nulla di quella penitenza aveva potuto svellere la presenza dell'Esmeralda dalla sua pelle. Mentre pregava a mezza bocca, pensava al letto che le aveva ceduto, alla forma che il suo corpo disegnava sul materasso, la pensava sola e sua nella celletta larga come una tomba, rabbrividendo del piacere appagato di averla, e della vergogna di non esserne sazio. Nulla, nel suo desiderio, era carnale e semplice. Voleva la sua attenzione e la sua pietà più di quanto volesse il suo corpo ostinato sul suo giaciglio muffito.  
Aveva fatto ritorno più vecchio e più stanco, sbiadito e impolverato come un fantasma.  
Quasimodo lo accolse zoppicando sul portone della cattedrale, con le mani nei capelli per trovare le parole.  
«Che succede?» scandì lentamente l'arcidiacono, tirando giù il cappuccio.  
«Mangia. Niente. Pane e brodo. Altra sera. Piange. Chiama.»  
Frollo aprì la chiusura del mantello, rompendola nella fretta, lasciandolo nelle sue mani. Con la tonaca ancora sporca del fango della strada, si precipitò a salire le scale della torre.  
Quando Esmeralda sentì una chiave girare nella toppa, sembrò dimenticare tutta la debolezza del digiuno e rizzò la testa come un animale selvatico che fiuti il pericolo.  
«Vattene o mi rimetto a gridare!» si lamentò, credendo di parlare con Quasimodo che insisteva nel portarle da mangiare. Non aveva più nemmeno la forza di piangere e minacciarlo, ma una scarica di energia la investì nel momento in cui vide spuntare il viso pallido dell'arcidiacono. Scese dalla branda e si appiattì contro la parete opposta, aggrappandosi all'esile fila di scaffali. Travolse una fila di ampolle e di libri, calpestando quella confusione di vetro, liquami e pagine tarlate, rifugiandosi nell'angolo del muro. Solo in quel momento ricordò di essere intrappolata proprio come due giorni prima e le ginocchia quasi le cedettero.  
Frollo spalancò la porta con violenza, i vetri che scricchiolavano sotto il cuoio mal conciato dei sandali. Esmeralda gridò come un maiale che stava per essere sgozzato.  
«Allontanati da me, mostro! Se mi tocchi di nuovo ti uccido!» disse, raccogliendo da terra un grosso pezzo di vetro.  
Sordo alla minaccia, lui si avvicinò togliendole il coccio dalle mani. Lo lanciò a terra e le tappò la bocca con forza, incurante dei suoi tentativi di morderlo, per prenderla in braccio. I piedi feriti avevano lasciato due impronte insanguinate al suolo, ed Esmeralda tracciava grosse sferzate rosse sulla sua tonaca nel tentativo di calciarlo. Frollo riuscì a schiacciarla sulla branda.  
«Portami del brodo di carne e il pane migliore che riesci a trovare!» disse al campanaro che, sgomento, aveva assistito a tutta la scena, ma obbedì, scendendo le scale a passo claudicante.  
Esmeralda gli sputò in un occhio.  
«Avete avuto quel che volevate, adesso lasciatemi andare o lasciatemi morire!»  
«Tu sei mia.»  
Frollo glielo disse con il fuoco negli occhi, serrandole le ginocchia col desiderio e la furia che gli contraevano le mani. Esmeralda deglutì e tacque, il sudore che si condensava sotto i vestiti in un odore aspro di paura e disgusto.  
«Stai ancora aspettando il tuo cavalier servente? Sei convinta che riuscirà a salvarti? Da me? Per portarti dove? In una taverna, come fa con le sue meretrici? E poi, cosa potrà mai farsene, di una ballerina di strada? Ti prometterà di sposarti e poi ti lascerà a mendicare per la strada, bambina.»  
«No, non potrà,» rispose lei, con un fil di voce «perché l'avete ucciso!»  
Frollo sospirò, stanco.  
«Lascia che il tempo mi dia ragione.»  
Fece una pausa e lasciò scivolare lo sguardo lungo le sue gambe, fino ai piedi che stavano imbrattando di sangue le coperte, come le piaghe aperte di un Cristo. Si alzò, certo che Esmeralda non avrebbe cercato di scappare, afferrò una delle sue fiale, una ciotola di legno e un mucchio di bende. Un attimo dopo, tornò a sedere con i piedi della zingara sulle ginocchia e cominciò a rimuovere i pezzi di vetro dalla carne, uno alla volta, medicandola con un suo intruglio, pulendo via il sangue e lo sporco con una benda arrotolata fra le dita. Esmeralda gemeva lentamente, stordita dalla sorpresa, dal dolore, dalla fame.  
«Vedi, tu sei mia,» disse con espressione severa, una volta che, tolti i vetri come meglio poteva, cominciò a fasciarla «ma forse...» e si interruppe per un secondo, come se lui stesso stesse assaporando e comprendendo a fondo i propri pensieri «Forse anch'io ti appartengo. La tua bellezza e la tua innocenza mi hanno strappato alla legge di Dio, ed è probabile che dovrei odiarti, e che questo mi abbia dato il diritto di prenderti con la forza, ma... il mio pane e il mio vino non sono da spartire con nessuno, ora, se non con te.»  
I grandi occhi di Esmeralda si spalancarono: l'arcidiacono la guardava con lo sguardo nero e spaventoso della bocca di un pozzo, alto e sottile come uno spettro nella luce della prima sera. Le sue mani gelide le provocavano la nausea della prima volta, e il pensiero di vedere stanchezza in una persona simile le faceva anche più orrore.  
«Una bambina come te mi precipiterà nell'abisso,» sentenziò, quasi riflettendo fra sé e sé «ma chi ci dice che l'inferno non sia una creatura della mente?»  
Esmeralda voltò la testa da un lato – i suoi discorsi erano strani e inutili, deliri incomprensibili che lei non capiva. Stava per azzardare una risposta (o chissà, la fuga) quando il campanaro arrivò con la sua cena fumante fra le mani. Frollo lo ringraziò, osservandolo mentre poggiava il vassoio sul tavolino e se ne andava via con aria mogia.  
Senza smettere di guardarla, il prete lavò le mani in una brocca d'acqua e prese a spezzare il pane nel brodo in gesti lenti, inzuppandolo nella minestra con il cucchiaio.  
«Mangia, adesso,» le ordinò, tenendolo saldamente fra il pollice e l'indice. Esmeralda serrò le labbra, ma lui non demordette.  
«Non me ne andrò finché la ciotola non sarà vuota – hai reso la tua vita nelle mie mani, e non ti permetterò di sprecarla morendo di fame per amor di un fanfarone di bassa lega come quello» l'avvertì, sprezzante.  
Quando Esmeralda aprì la bocca per travolgerlo con i peggiori epiteti che conoscesse, lui vi cacciò il cucchiaio di forza. La zingara non poté evitare di ingoiare il sorso di brodo caldo e, seppur involontariamente, ascoltò il suono del proprio corpo che ne supplicava un'altra e un'altra ancora. Lentamente, bevve il brodo che il sacerdote le porgeva, un sorso dopo l'altro, fissandolo in un misto d'incomprensione e odio a cui lui sembrava non dare peso nonostante gli occhi ardenti con cui la guardava, occhi penetranti e lucidi in un viso cadente.  
Sembrava proprio un demone, si disse, mentre Frollo, finito di imboccarla, le puliva il viso sporco di minestra e lacrime secche.  
Uno di quei demoni che strisciavano di notte nelle strade per succhiare via l'anima dei bambini.  
Calava rapidamente la sera: Frollo le accese una candela e se ne andò.  
Esmeralda contò i suoi passi ad occhi chiusi, attendendo che svanissero lungo la curva dei gradini. Solo allora osò respirare di nuovo, prigioniera ma sola, al sicuro in compagnia di se stessa.  
Sapeva che sarebbe tornato presto.  
Giunse le mani come per pregare.  
«Se davvero sei vivo come ha detto... non mi importa se dovrò vivere come tua amante o tua schiava! Vieni da me, ti prego...»

*

Nel momento in cui Frollo entrò nella cella, Esmeralda non ricordava neppure di essersi addormentata. La candela era un grumo di cera malfermo e spento da ore, il prete una macchia scura nel buio e lei, assalita dalla paura, temette che avrebbe potuto sentire il suo cuore battere veloce come quello di un topo, se si fosse mossa. Bianchissime anche nel buio più fitto, le mani dell'arcidiacono corsero a sbottonare quanta più stoffa potevano. La zingara cerco di muoversi, ma si accorse di essere completamente impotente, nonché paralizzata.  
Scappare, sì, ma dove? Era chiusa in gabbia come un uccellino, il prete lo sapeva bene, doveva esserne anche deliziato. Cercò di nascondersi nelle coperte in un guizzo di disperazione infantile, ma lui l'aveva già presa per i polsi, cercando i suoi capelli e le sue vesti con tutta la faccia.  
«Bambina mia, ti supplico, abbi pietà di me...» sospirò, con la voce di un uomo in delirio mentre le tratteneva con forza le piccole mani che, libere, l'avrebbero riempito di graffi e pugni.  
Per nessuna ragione sembrava voler accendere la candela e, con il buio sugli occhi, Esmeralda si sentiva sola e cieca, come se tutto quel nero avesse avuto il potere di inghiottire persino i suoi pianti e le sue grida.  
«Ti prego, fanciulla...» sussurrò ancora, la mano ghiacciata che s'infilava sotto la gonna e prendeva il suo seno fra le dita, pizzicando un capezzolo, saggiandone la forma e quasi meravigliandosene. Esmeralda singhiozzò una protesta, ma la mano del prete si allargò con più insistenza su tutto il petto, lungo le costole e la peluria ricciuta del pube.  
«Lasciatemi!» disse la ragazzina, cercando di scacciarlo a calci giù dal letto mentre lui sollevava le vesti sacre con mano malferma. Le ferite, però, erano calde e doloranti sotto le bende, ed Esmeralda giacque sul letto, divincolandosi come un animale prima del macello.  
I baci tremanti dell'arcidiacono erano ovunque sul suo viso, caldissimi nonostante la sua pelle scolorita, la ragazza avvertiva il suo respiro dolciastro sul collo quando si strinse accanto a lei, le guance vizze consumate di febbre.  
«Ti amo! Ti amo, maledetto me!» recitava nel suo orecchio, come se lo stessero uccidendo, mentre Esmeralda singhiozzava in silenzio e Frollo le sollevava la gonna. Quando dovette usare entrambe le mani per aprirle le cosce, fu costretto a liberarle i polsi. Animata da una disperazione feroce, una delle manine della zingara si strinse attorno a una delle rade ciocche di capelli rimaste sul cranio e tirò. Frollo si morse la lingua col mugugno orribile di chi se la stesse masticando, un filo di bava rossastra prese a colargli da un angolo delle labbra e un rivolo denso e caldo scivolò a impiastricciargli la lanugine grigiastra che cresceva sulle tibie, tanta era la violenza con cui l'Esmeralda aveva strattonato.  
«Non avete neppure un briciolo di pietà nel vostro cuore?» mugolò lei, la voce sformata ormai dal pianto.  
Tremando, Frollo continuò ad accarezzare il suo corpicino bruno con lunghe dita di ragno, fino a che la presa non fremette a tal punto da diventare un tocco leggero.  
«E tu?» biascicò, «tu ne hai, bambina?»  
Contro ogni sua intenzione, Esmeralda sentì il proprio corpo farsi molle di stanchezza e di gelo, mentre il prete singhiozzava con i suoi fianchi fra le mani. Il suono secco del suo dolore si abbatteva come un colpo sul vecchio materasso. Immaginò con disgusto la chiazza di sangue e saliva che si era certamente allargata sul lenzuolo. Passò in cielo una luna fievole, che s'infilò in silenzio fra le pietre lisce della cattedrale. L'arcidiacono levò gli occhi su quelle guance di ragazzina lucide di moccio e di lacrime, sui denti mezzi digrignati di cagnolino rabbioso. Poi lasciò che la faccia gli cadesse quasi di peso fra le sue cosce, e mandò un gemito che sembrò stritolargli le viscere. Paralizzata dal terrore, Esmeralda non osò muoversi, la carne lacera che prudeva nelle fasce e il cuore che le pulsava vorticando nelle orecchie. Avrebbe voluto riaversi, spingerlo via, ma Frollo si alzò, mezzo intrappolato nel fagotto informe dei propri vestiti, e fuggì così com'era arrivato, come un'ombra, il pene oramai flaccido che gli ciondolava fra le gambe.  
Ad occhi spalancati mentre le nubi coprivano il chiaro di luna, Esmeralda si rannicchiò su un fianco, coprendo la sua nudità con la veste sgualcita. Attese il mattino cantando fra sé a mezza voce. Di lontano, il prete invocava Dio col fervore di un pazzo. Fuori dalla sua porta, invece, il campanaro si trascinava avanti e indietro come un penitente. Sotto le sue palpebre, tuttavia non galleggiava che l'immagine dorata di Phoebus, scintillante nella sua armatura, la spada al fianco. La coprì solo il sonno, come una densa macchia d'inchiostro, e l'Esmeralda vi si abbandonò esausta, il filo di una preghiera sulle labbra.

*

La luce del primo sole strisciò lenta sulla facciata della cattedrale. Qualche piccione, appollaiato nelle nicchie della sua pietra, beccò in giro scrollando le penne, poi volò via in un lungo frullare d'ali. Lo seguì un frenetico stormo nero al rintocco delle campane, e anche Esmeralda si svegliò di soprassalto: quel suono sordo ed estraneo le aveva battuto un colpo violento sulla cassa toracica.  
Spostando i capelli sporchi dal viso, sgattaiolò fra le lenzuola e si strinse nell'angolo del muro, seduta sul vecchio cuscino. La paglia e la segatura che lo imbottivano emisero un debole suono di protesta quando il suo peso d'uccellino aprì un occhiello nelle cuciture laterali. Alzò gli occhi in direzione della finestrella da cui, per giorni, aveva annusato con desiderio l'aria fresca della piazza. L'inferriata, però, era sempre ben salda al proprio posto. Come sarebbe stato facile, altrimenti, gettarsi in caduta libera da quella torre lugubre, e rimanere al centro della piazza come una colombella schiacciata! Pensò alla disperazione del suo aguzzino, qualora l'avesse vista sul lastricato di fronte alla chiesa, una macchia di sangue e carne tenera, ma libera dalla tortura delle sue mani!  
S'irrigidì all'improvviso udendo lo scatto pesante della serratura, quasi temendo che i suoi pensieri avessero addensato l'aria, e i suoi carcerieri potessero vederli galleggiare davanti agli occhi.  
Senza rumore, il prete scivolò attraverso la porta socchiusa: persino i sandali tacevano, sul pavimento della celletta. La zingara, però, ne avvertiva ancora la presenza viva sulla pelle, sui vestiti; si voltò lentamente, una smorfia selvatica a torcerle la bocca mentre pensava al suo corpo di rettile scolorito e ai grossi occhi strabuzzati dalla febbre.  
«Siedi composta,» disse soltanto, accennando un piccolo gesto con la mano. Stava rigido sulla soglia, ammantato dalla testa ai piedi di un nero più lustro del solito. Una gravità nuova e immobile lo teneva in piedi: non sembrava affatto il demone scarmigliato della sera prima. Nell'incavo di un braccio stringeva un libro con fare quasi protettivo, nonostante il cuoio che lo rilegava fosse roso dall'usura. A vederlo così severo, l'Esmeralda non osò trasgredire: sedette a gambe unite sulla sponda del letto, fissando inebetita il prete che, ad occhi bassi, prendeva posto al suo fianco ed apriva il libro, sfogliandone le pagine con tocco quasi carezzevole.  
«Dimmi, riconosci le parole scritte su queste pagine?» le chiese, indicandogliele col dito.  
La gitana sembrò ispezionarle per un attimo, poi scosse la testa senza capire. Era vergogna, quella che Frollo vedeva allargarsi sui suoi grandi occhi e sulle guance, o il solito spavento a cui la sua carne non era in grado di rassegnarsi?  
«Capisco,» mormorò semplicemente. Si alzò per accendere il fuoco sotto le sue preziose ampolle, il libro ancora aperto su una mano mentre lo studiava con espressione torva, quasi delusa. Anche la zingara, che solitamente non riusciva a contenere il proprio disgusto in sua presenza, taceva e lo spiava: mai aveva visto l'espressione dello studioso, in quegli occhi di fuoco.  
Lo chiuse con un tonfo di carta antica e si avvicinò a uno scaffale, esaminando le costole consunte di vangeli, breviari e testi alchemici, di cui il tempo aveva scrostato e levigato titoli ed autori. Ne sfiorò uno con l'indice e lo tirò fuori dal suo cantuccio. Aveva l'aria malconcia e spaginata; quando si aprì sotto la mano del proprietario lo fece con uno scricchiolio quasi sofferente. Con lo stesso passo pesante, Frollo tornò al fianco dell'Esmeralda, che sporse il capo ad osservare i colori brillanti che tingevano la pagina. Attorcigliati in una folla di preziose miniature, c'erano dei disegni più grandi e prominenti, che la zingara non era in grado di interpretare. L'espressione sul volto del prete sembrò farsi più intenta.  
«Queste sono lettere, bambina,» sussurrò, con una calma gelida e trattenuta che la ragazzina non aveva mai imparato nella sua voce. Cominciò a leggere senza aggiungere altro, mentre la prigioniera, un labbro arricciato in una smorfia diffidente, lo guardava di sottecchi.  
«Perché lo fate?»  
L'arcidiacono si distrasse dall'abbecedario, e la sua presa sulla copertina divenne un carezzare nervoso: l'Esmeralda riuscì a percepire con forza la febbre che montava nuovamente sulla sua faccia. Lui sembrò inghiottirla con sovrumana fatica.  
«Se non è a me che vuoi appartenere,» disse, le parole che gli tremavano sulla bocca «allora ti renderò una creatura di Dio.»

*

Non venne più di notte.  
La prima sera, Esmeralda tese invano l'orecchio, con la paura spasmodica di chi temesse di sentirselo strisciare ancora addosso, nel buio, e stremata dal suo stesso terrore si addormentò. Fu Quasimodo a destarla da un sonno stanco e profondo, che nemmeno lo scampanio di Nôtre-Dame era riuscito a interrompere. Sgusciò accanto al suo letto con la navigata noncuranza di chi fosse nato in quei sacri anfratti, offrendole il pane bianco che Frollo aveva comprato per lei, e l'acqua che lui stesso le aveva scaldato perché potesse lavarsi. Aveva imparato a tacere, poiché ognuna delle parole pronunciate dalla sua grossa, stolida voce di sordo spaventava la zingarella. Nel prendere dalle sue mani il bacile, l'Esmeralda, frenando l'istinto che le diceva di voltare la testa, guardò quel viso su cui la Natura tanto si era divertita col più ingrato dei suoi pennelli. Guardò l'occhio rigonfio e spalancato, il naso e la bocca enormi, il peso della gobba, così infinito che sembrava traboccasse, e le gambe arcuate che fremevano sotto di esso. Le sovvenne l'infanzia come un sogno, pensò alla Corte dei Miracoli e allo sciame di briganti, accattoni e finti storpi che ne riempiva le vie di sporcizia e di risate ubriache. Penso ai denti neri e disfatti nelle loro bocche, ai delinquenti che, in quella marmaglia, tagliavano gole alla prima occasione, ma anche alla gentilezza di chi, pur coperto di stracci, cavava di bocca il suo tozzo di pane pur di darlo a una bella bambina che lo guardava con tanto d'occhi. Continuava a fissare il povero campanaro, l'Esmeralda, mentre realizzava che Quasimodo non avrebbe potuto essere a suo agio che in quel manipolo di disgraziati, lui che la sua natura di storpio non l'aveva decisa col camuffamento e il sotterfugio. Nell'occhio buono, bovino, la zingarella vide per la prima volta non l'indole bestiale del recluso, ma la luce triste di qualcun altro: quella di chi, abituato a confondersi fra le statue di pietra, guardava incredulo una persona di carne.  
Esmeralda esitò, poi, lentamente, prese il proprio pane da quelle mani tozze e squadrate, foggiate nella fatica di sopportare un corpo storto.  
«Grazie.»

*

Si accorse di lui quando il prete saliva in cima alla torre a insegnarle l'alfabeto. Appresso al suo ciabattare, Quasimodo si nascondeva trepidante, mentre s'inerpicava su per i gradini. Quando il suo padrone socchiudeva la porta, avvicinandosi a lei perché compitasse le parole nel modo giusto, lui rimaneva immobile nello spiraglio. Tagliato fuori dai loro discorsi, si accontentava di contemplarla in silenzio. A sera tarda, quando Frollo, finalmente, se ne andava per lasciarla sola nel suo giaciglio, si allontanava anche lui, quieto. Con la testa piena di lettere e parole e dei disegni a cui ogni giorno l'arcidiacono gliele collegava, non invocava più il nome del suo capitano, ma, talvolta, si accovacciava fra le coperte, come presa da uno stanco stupore. Abituata a guardare la luce del giorno attraverso la finestrella, aveva quasi dimenticato la forma del sole, il bacio leggero del suo calore. Tutto aveva preso il colore dell'arcidiacono, della sua cattedrale, delle sue pietre: stordito, il suo cuore sembrava non conoscere più altro sentimento se non quella stretta di pietà e abbandono per la sua sorte di povera sventurata e per quella del campanaro, deforme e solo, in grama compagnia del prete, come lei. Di quel prete che, da mostro che le era sembrato, ora non pareva che una triste, smunta, severa creatura che non le offriva che i colori stinti dei suoi vecchi libri.  
Leggeva per lei la Parola del suo Dio come se si trattasse di una supplica ardente: ogni volta l'Esmeralda si voltava altrove.  
Una di quelle sere, tale era il silenzio nella sua angusta prigione, e tanta la stanchezza svuotata che le pesava in corpo, che per la prima volta si avvide dei vespri, di come il loro canto salisse fino alla torre. Li ascoltò vibrare sotto il piano regolare del pavimento, sotto i piedi scalzi. Era una litania di parole che non capiva, ma la loro eco sembrava scenderle nell'anima: a cosa ci si aggrappa quando si è soli al mondo! Con orrore, Esmeralda si rese conto che l'abitudine le era filtrata sotto la pelle, facendo della sua prigione una casa dal volto familiare. I giorni passati ad aprire gli occhi e a chiuderli nello spazio stretto di quelle mura, fra i suoi fumi sulfurei, ne avevano illanguidito l'immagine: nei suoi angoli d'ombra non c'erano più mostri, ogni oggetto era conosciuto, ogni ora ben scandita. Si chiese se non fosse questa, la vera mostruosità.  
Prima che potesse incrinarsi sotto il peso di quel pensieri, tuttavia, bussò il campanaro. Aprì la porta della cella, sferragliando, e abbassò lo sguardo sulla gitana. Sembrava abbagliare quello spazietto con la sua bellezza di Madonnina bruna, poco importava quante volte lui salisse a portarle l'acqua, il pranzo, la cena, il petto gli veniva attraversato sempre dallo stesso fremito. Solo l'intensità cambiava, diventando sempre più e più dolorosa.  
Vieni, le disse, nel linguaggio arrabattato che il suo padrone si era dato tanta pena di insegnargli, ti faccio vedere la cattedrale.

*

La primavera cominciò a far capolino, quando l'Esmeralda imparò a leggere le Sacre Scritture col balbettio dolce del bambino appena imboccato. La fibra della Parola del Signore era dura, inflessibile, conosceva il morso amaro della vendetta. L'Esmeralda si chiedeva in silenzio perché mai un padre così innamorato dei suoi figli li tenesse imbrigliati in un gioco pallido e severo, che sembrava non conoscere la natura così come lei l'aveva imparata a piedi nudi per la strada. Esitando, di tanto in tanto sollevava lo sguardo a sbirciare il prete. La Parola, che egli doveva conoscere in ogni sua venatura, sembrava un boccone acre, difficile da digerire: ognuno di quei moniti lo faceva diventare più smunto, più disperato, come se l'avessero scavato nel gesso e non nella carne. Certe volte poteva vedere il sudore bagnargli le mani: la Bibbia gli parlava di rettitudine e virtù, di sale e di fuoco, lui provava un perverso piacere nell'ascoltarla. Da gitana ignorante, persino l'Esmeralda scorgeva, in quegli occhi fondi e neri, un uomo che nel peccatore leggeva se stesso, e che leggendo si puniva, che si beava nel candore facendoselo raccontare, ma peccava in ognuno dei suoi pensieri, torcendosi di desiderio come un dannato all'inferno. Non la toccava, ma c'era in ogni fremito una supplica silenziosa di disperato: il voltare di una pagina rischiava di diventare un bacio avido e violento; poteva leggerglielo nell'incavo della gola che, nervosa, deglutiva, con molta più scioltezza di quanto decifrasse il sapere dei suoi volumi.  
Ma era sul far della sera, quando l'arcidiacono usciva, curvo, dalla cella, portandosi dietro il suo carico di libri, che Esmeralda si sentiva più vicina a quello che era stata un tempo. Non chiudeva più a chiave la porta (l'intera Nôtre-Dame era tutta una prigione, era il suo serraglio profumato d'incenso), cosicché Quasimodo potesse portarla a conoscere ogni angolo della chiesa, confondendosi con lei fra le ombre di chi pregava, prendeva Messa, chiedeva una grazia, o invocava Dio per chissà che capriccio, ammantato nelle sue vesti di broccato. Tuttavia, spesso, l'ora era così tarda che la folla colorata di Parigi aveva abbandonato le sue porte: il campanaro gobbo e la piccola zingara sgusciavano silenziosi fra le panche e le colonne, arrampicandosi su una trave o su un mostro di pietra. Le candele li tingevano appena di un bagliore dorato e mortuario, faceva di loro statue di santi scolorite dal tempo, una graziosa come le forme di cera delle martiri irrorate di sangue, col sorriso beato, e l'altro ripiegato e sofferente, come i dannati che, nei grandi affreschi, gli angeli scaraventavano all'inferno.  
Fu in una di quelle lunghe esplorazioni fra la polvere dell'immensa cattedrale che l'Esmeralda si avvide dell'arcidiacono inginocchiato in preghiera davanti alla Vergine, una notte, coperto come un mendicante dal suo lungo mantello: la sua preghiera, in un latino sussurrato, era quasi un pianto.  
_Libera me_ , dicevano, senza voce, le sue labbra.  
_Libera me._  
E l'Esmeralda pensò che mai si era chiesta dove lui dormisse.

*

Frollo si sentiva molle, nei suoi doveri di carceriere, si disse, irridendosi alla luce delle candele squagliate.  
La Madonna, seduta fra i suoi gigli di marmo, sembrava guardarlo in un guizzo di ironico compatimento mentre lui sgualciva fra le mani i pochi capelli rimasti.  
Aveva poggiato il pane della Scienza e della sapienza sulle labbra ignare della zingara con la pretesa di lenire il fuoco che lo divorava, quando il sapere aveva acceso la prima scintilla nei suoi pensieri di ragazzo. Staccare il frutto ormai maturo per offrirglielo ne aveva acceso uno ancora più inesorabile, come se il fuoco, adesso, facesse cenere di un'intera foresta di rovi. Che ne era della carne, ora che non era più sola, ora che il desiderio era completo e rosso come una mela?  
*  
Scese dalle travi quando le fervide orazioni dell'arcidiacono si furono ripiegate in un mormorio sonnolento, come le candele dell'altare, ormai ammollate e spente. Il grosso portale era chiuso, ma l'aria della notte sembrava pesarle addosso, umida e fredda come un secondo incenso. Il campanaro non la seguì – si avviò per la torre attraverso chissà per che passaggio, geloso, nonostante tutto, di qualcuno dei suoi segreti.  
Nessuno pregava a Nôtre-Dame, a quell'ora tarda della notte. Sola sotto le volte immense della chiesa, l'Esmeralda prese a camminare lungo una navata, scalza sul pavimento annerito. Persino lo strofinio timido dei suoi piedi risuonava contro le pareti della cattedrale, illuminata appena da qualche candela votiva e dalla luna che passava attraverso i colori delle vetrate. Fece qualche altro passo in direzione della Vergine – da una delle panche più vicine all'altare si sollevava il rimbombo sofferto ma regolare di un respiro. Era il prete. Dormiva bocconi sulla panca, intabarrato nel proprio mantello.  
La zingara lo osservò in silenzio, gli occhi grandi e immobili alla luce pallida delle candele. Un braccio ossuto ciondolava oltre il bordo del giaciglio improvvisato, facendo strusciare le nocche sul pavimento. L'Esmeralda voltò la testa come ci si sottrae a un cucchiaio di minestra putrida, poi salì le scale di corsa, senza voltarsi indietro.

*

L'estate giunse infine a Parigi carica di mosche, portandosi appresso un caldo spesso quanto un sudario. Prima del suo arrivo, Esmeralda aveva già imparato a leggere fluentemente il latino del prete. Presa da un selvatico istinto di conservazione che la lunga prigionia non era riuscita del tutto a sopire, recitava qua e là un'incertezza e un balbettio durante le sue letture mattutine in compagnia dell'arcidiacono. Tuttavia, sempre più spesso Frollo sembrava distrarsi dall'attenzione che le dedicava, concentrandosi, piuttosto, su come Quasimodo arrivasse in cima ai ripidi gradini sempre con maggiore difficoltà – la stanchezza e la deformità lo schiacciavano sempre più, come Madre Natura un tralcio di vite. Sempre più spesso rimaneva sola in compagnia della frusta scelta di libri in possesso del suo carceriere e così, felice della propria segreta conoscenza, prese a divorarli tutti poco alla volta, giorno dopo giorno. Leggeva le Scritture con la propria voce, adesso, libera dalla gravità solenne di Frollo, come se stesse leggendo una lunga sequela di favole. Poi passò i testi di alchimia, anche i più oscuri, senza capirli, ma saggiando i nomi sul palato, e il dolore prese ad aleggiarle sul cuore senza più premere.  
*  
Una di quelle mattine, la gobba che per vent'anni aveva continuato a premere sulle ossa del povero campanaro riuscì finalmente a sfondargli la gabbia toracica, liberando Quasimodo dal peso insoffribile del proprio corpo. Frollo salì in cima alla torre portandone fra le braccia il cadavere ormai rigido e pesante, il dolore scavato sulle guance. Non disse niente, ma aveva gli occhi cerchiati di un livore stravolto. L'Esmeralda comprese di aver perso l'unico amico rimastole, e persino Frollo si arrestò, nel vederla avanzare a piccoli passi verso di lui. In tacita corrispondenza d'intenti, si chinò leggermente sulle ginocchia, facendo sì che la zingara potesse dargli un ultimo saluto.  
Lei deglutì, la mano sollevata a mezz'aria nel tentativo di dargli una carezza che poco, ormai, gli avrebbe giovato. Quasimodo dormiva di una serenità livida e abbandonata fra le braccia ossute del prete, che non erano in grado di sorreggere il suo peso. L'Esmeralda carezzò in punta di dita le lunghe ciocche rossicce, il viso quadrato e asimmetrico, la protuberanza rotonda dell'occhio chiuso in eterno sotto la grossa palpebra.  
Infine, sporgendo appena le labbra, poggiò sulla fronte gelata un bacio – il pensiero di non avergli dedicato un briciolo di affetto quando era stato vivo e tiepido spuntò in silenzio come una lacrima, e non si accorse di Frollo che, a vedere l'intenta dolcezza di quel gesto, dilatò le narici in un accesso di gelosa disperazione – persino a un morto dispensavano baci quelle piccole labbra cuoriformi, senza averne nemmeno uno in serbo per lui, e quale amarezza lo coglieva nel realizzare di essere geloso del cadavere di colui che aveva cresciuto come un figlio!

*

«Ha vissuto anche troppo a lungo, per come era deturpato,» disse Frollo con aria assente, quella sera, gli occhi fissi sul tavolo in cui aveva messo a giacere Quasimodo, su un fianco, fra due grossi ceri accesi, contornato di fiori ed erbe aromatiche «l'ho raccolto bambino, e ho capito subito che neppure la scienza avrebbe potuto commuovere Dio.»  
In piedi e in assoluto silenzio dietro di lui, Esmeralda lo guardò sgranare un rosario con fare tremante, fra le mani giunte. Trasalì, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, quando lo vide mandare un lungo grido straziato. Finalmente si sciolse in pianto, uno sfogo convulso e inarrestabile, con la fronte appoggiata al bordo del tavolo.  
Non era avvezza a vederlo prostrato da qualcosa che non fosse il suo desiderio folle – d'improvviso, l'arcidiacono le sembrò piccolo e solo. La sua bianca faccia di spettro, intagliata nel gesso, adesso era del rosso violaceo di chi si stesse sforzando di piangere finanche l'ultima goccia di sangue. Ricadde all'indietro, esausto e madido di lacrime, ed Esmeralda lo raccolse d'impulso fra le braccia. Ebbe a ritrarsi come se il contatto con il corpo tanto odiato l'avesse scottata, ma un misto di pena e pietà dolciastra le salì al petto come avevano fatto il disgusto, la stanchezza e la paura. Rimasero in silenzio entrambi. Sbattendo le ciglia, di tanto in tanto, il prete fissava il soffitto con la quiete del vinto.  
La notte era ancora lunga.

*

Pochi degli ospiti del Cimitero degli Innocenti potevano permettersi il lusso di una bara di legno che contenesse i loro resti, o addirittura di un nome che, scavato sulla pietra, ricordasse al mondo della loro esistenza. In uno stato di febbrile ma operosa agitazione, l'arcidiacono, con la sola gitana come testimone, aveva addirittura ponderato di chiedere l'intercessione dell'arcivescovo perché Quasimodo potesse essere sepolto sotto il marmo della cattedrale che, come un grembo, l'aveva covato e cresciuto. Tuttavia, finirono per trasportarne il corpo di notte, in una lettiga di fortuna.  
Alla luce bluastra della luna, avanzavano un ministrante e il prete, a sostenerla con entrambe le braccia. Dietro di loro, vestita di panno nero, li seguiva la Esmeralda, unica testa del corteo funebre, le mani incrociate in grembo. Senza proferire parola, scrutò l'arcidiacono intento a benedire la salma a mezza voce, agitando l'aspersorio in una sequela di gesti secchi mentre Quasimodo prendeva il proprio riposo nella fossa comune. Quando la terra ebbe ricoperto il campanaro, le spalle del sacerdote si curvarono appena – la stanchezza le aveva piegate come una cannula. Guardava il terriccio smosso di fresco oltre la punta dei propri sandali: si diceva che quello delle fosse comuni fosse talmente ingrassato di cadaveri, che pochi giorni bastavano a consumare le spoglie dei nuovi arrivati. Esmeralda tenne un labbro fra i denti: il prete non le era mai sembrato alcun padre, o alcun pastore di anime, se non padre e pastore di quel ragazzo. Durante la sua lunga prigionia, gli era parso l'unica ancora di genuina umanità negli occhi torvi e spiritati.  
Fu per questo, forse, che l'Esmeralda si vide fuggire a perdifiato per il reticolo di strade buie attorno al cimitero, ma si lasciò ricondurre docilmente nella celletta del prete. La mano nella sua era gelida come mai lo era stata, prima di quella notte.

*

Quando i fedeli la lasciavano vuota, l'Esmeralda camminava sola per la cattedrale, come aveva fatto quando erano i passi storti del campanaro ad accompagnarla. L'arcidiacono, invece, si chiudeva a doppia mandata fra libri e ampolle, senza conoscere acqua né cibo, respirando il fumo acre dei propri esperimenti, cercando risposte nella lingua sbiadita dei propri volumi. Lei sedeva a contemplare la statua di Maria che tanto gli ispirava devozione, chiedendosi quali preghiere potesse mai esaudire una statua di marmo. Tuttavia, il tenue sorriso che lo scultore le aveva cesellato sulle labbra le faceva una strana tenerezza: quando le candele si spegnevano, subito tendeva la piccola mano a riaccenderle, quasi potesse fare cosa gradita alla Signora della cattedrale.  
Frollo la scorse, una sera, mentre si avvicinava alla fessura illuminata della porta. Si alzò composto, le mani intrise di zolfo, e aprì la porta con un lungo, sofferto cigolio. Lei si ritrasse, ma, in silenzio, Frollo si tese a sfiorarle le dita, conducendola vicino al tavolo. Lei contenne una piccola smorfia nel notare che stava pestando degli insetti essiccati in un mortaio. Lui si sedette, e riprese tranquillamente il proprio lavoro.  
«Non smette mai di sorprendermi, bambina, il modo in cui l'amore sia simile al veleno» mormorò, mentre le lunghe dita trattavano la polvere ottenuta con minuziosa cura «Nella giusta misura, un simile intruglio, ricavato dai doni della Natura, è una promessa di gioia e di piacere, ma una goccia di troppo è sufficiente, sola, ad annerire il sangue di morte e di distruzione.»  
I suoi occhi sembravano trapassarla. Tanto intensa era la loro attenzione, che sembravano quasi fissarla con odio. E l'Esmeralda scappò lontano dal loro fuoco incomprensibile, inciampando nel buio come un cucciolo zoppo.

*

Per qualche giorno, nulla del suo aguzzino vide la zingara – si avvolse nel mantello, lasciando un solo spiraglio per gli occhi e, così come aveva fatto quando il desiderio l'aveva fatto impazzire, vagò per Parigi impastandosi i calzari di fango. Come un'ombra, strisciava fra le sepolture irregolari del Cimitero degli Innocenti, poi tornava indietro fino alla cattedrale, ma, incapace di sopportare il dolore del proprio ardore frustrato e mal riposto, si richiudeva in quello casto e legittimo del lutto, senza che l'uno o l'altro riuscissero a cedere nel suo cuore. Vane erano le speranze che il povero muscolo, stanco, cedesse di schianto sotto uno di quei pesi: nel cuore della notte, i suoi piedi si trascinavano nuovamente sul pavimento di Nôtre-Dame in lunghe impronte di fango e di sangue.  
Uno strano rinsavimento, però, si accese in lui, in seguito: l'Esmeralda già disperava di vederlo tornare vivo, quando, invece, lo udì bussare alla porta della celletta. Nell'aprire l'uscio sul suo viso, lei vide che era invecchiato – un solco indelebile di stanchezza mista a resa segnava un viso già brutto e smunto. Portava dei panni colorati piegati fra le braccia, e pendagli luccicanti d'oro finto che la gitana riconobbe come propri in un'espressione di silenziosa, atterrita meraviglia.  
«A questo mondo, bambina, non esiste più alcuna gioia per me, semmai ce n'è stata in principio. Il sole è caldo: puoi tornare ai tuoi balli pagani sul sagrato, a patto che la sera, calata la luce e sfumato il suono dei cembali, tu ritorni qui da me.»  
Il suo sguardo minacciava tremenda vendetta, è vero, né la Esmeralda dubitava che il prete avrebbe messo Parigi a ferro e fuoco solo allo scopo di ricondurla fra quelle mura, ma, più di quella funesta promessa, fu il nero fondo e sconsolato negli occhi di quell'uomo abbietto a convincerla.

*

Timorosa che l'arcidiacono venisse meno alla parola data, prese a scendere le scale quando il sole abbracciava rovente tutta la piazza, senza notare l'inusuale andirivieni di gente che, lentamente, si adoperava ad addobbare a festa la chiesta: i suoi occhi coglievano di sfuggita qualche fiore e qualche festone, o i colori di qualche arazzo, senza reale interesse, intenta a catturare nel pugno il po' di libertà che poteva ancora gustare.  
Il sagrato era ruvido e bollente sotto i piedi nudi, ma la musica scalcagnata degli artisti di strada sembrava far sbocciare le sue gonne come un fiore, nemmeno fosse magia; il tempo sembrava non essere mai trascorso: era nuovamente una bambina dalle vesti troppo vaporose e larghe, ignara dell'odio e dell'amore, quando era investita da quelle note! Eppure, così come era impossibile impedirsi di decifrare le parole, ora che le aveva imparate, com'era difficile dimenticare che Djali, la sua vecchia amica dagli zoccoli d'oro, non era più al suo fianco! E come era impossibile, adesso, togliersi di dosso la certezza del prete che la spiava, con occhio avido, col naso contro l'inferriata della celletta!  
Trascorrevano i giorni, e l'Esmeralda rientrava in chiesa nascosta fra le ombre della navata dopo aver ballato per ore e ore – gli stralci variopinti dei suoi vestiti sembravano ormai parte dei fiocchi colorato l'intera cattedrale. Si guardava intorno, curiosa, ma, non appena l'arcidiacono spuntava da dietro l'altare, in tutto il suo grigio pallore, lei risaliva in cima alla torre con la fretta del topolino in trappola.

*

Un mattino, i suoi piedi nudi pestarono un mucchio di petali. Il rintoccare festivo delle campane riscosse l'Esmeralda dal suono dei cembali. I suoi occhi seguirono di lontano il volo dei colombi dalla torre, poi, però, si riavvicinarono ad osservare ciò che accadeva nella piazza. Da una casa – una casa di nobili signori, se la ricordava, ne ricordava la padrona bionda e le sue cattiverie! - sciamava un corteo riccamente vestito, da cui partivano canti e musiche. Uomini, donne e bambini lanciavano fiori a manciate, altri nevicavano dall'alto della cattedrale. Alla testa di quel fiume di gente, una sposa avanzava lenta, circondata da strascichi ricamati: la zingarella riconobbe i riccioli biondi della giovane che le aveva dato della strega. A tenerle il braccio, impettito al suono della fanfara, c'era il suo sposo.  
Il cuore dell'Esmeralda, nel riconoscerne le fattezze, ebbe un sussulto e si spezzò.  
Si lasciò cadere come una bambola sui gradini della chiesa, mentre Phoebus, la sua sposa e l'infinita coda di invitati si faceva sempre più vicina. Colta da un freddo innaturale, che sembrava spandersi dal centro del suo corpo a ondate così intense da toglierle il respiro, si accucciò su se stessa, fino a che gli sposi non varcarono il portale di Nôtre-Dame. Phoebus, che guardava fisso davanti a sé, coperto dalla mole di balze e merletti della giovane donna al suo fianco, neppure la vide, ma la zingara riusciva a leggere bene sul suo viso. Un sorriso contento gli arricciava le nelle labbra che l'avevano ricoperta di lusinghe, come se mai fosse stato più felice. Anche la sposa appariva serena, quasi sollevata. Esmeralda trattenne a fatica un gemito di disperazione nell'osservare i suoi abiti da gran signora: davvero aveva creduto che Phoebus avrebbe potuto desiderarla, anche solo come schiava, lurida e selvatica com'era nel suo fagotto di stracci?  
Proprio in quel momento, mentre le forze la stavano abbandonando, la fanciulla si voltò a guardarla per un istante, scoccandole un'occhiata di disgusto. Con un gesto lieve della mano, allontanò il velo che minacciava di sfiorare la punta annerita dei suoi piedi, poi, volgendosi nuovamente verso Phoebus, sparì alla vista, inghiottita dalla cattedrale.  
Gli occhi di Esmeralda si gonfiarono di lacrime. Gli invitati erano così numerosi che la musica, il loro vociare e il loro scalpiccio coprirono i suoi singhiozzi, così come i loro vestiti, carichi e ingombranti, nascosero il suo corpicino disgraziato alla luce del sole.  
Quando tutti furono ai loro posti, all'esterno non rimase che la zingarella scarmigliata, con gli occhi rossi dal pianto. Le parole del rito e le note profonde dell'organo arrivavano alle sue orecchie in un suono confuso: un solo pensiero la martellava incessante: il prete. Il prete, che stava officiando la Messa in cattedrale, aveva detto la verità. Quel mostro che le aveva fatto da carceriere e aguzzino, era stato l'unico uomo fedele alla propria parola fin dal principio. E che parola! Le aveva dato da scegliere fra l'amore vano di un fanfarone imbecille e quello di un uomo che non conosceva rispetto o ragione. Le labbra le fremettero come se stesse inghiottendo del cibo putrido.

*

L'incenso stagnava ancora nell'aria, misto a quello dei fiori già avviati alla loro decomposizione, quando l'Esmeralda rimise piede in cattedrale. Era scappata lontano, per non udire né la funzione, né le campane. I capelli pieni di lustrini e le sottane sgargianti erano completamente grigi di polvere, la faccia striata di terra e di pianto. L'arcidiacono, ancora nei propri paramenti da cerimonia, sedeva al primo banco, stanco, le mani a coprirgli il viso.  
«Avreste potuto dirmi che si sarebbe sposato oggi.»  
Non c'era più rabbia, o ribellione, nella sua voce. Tutto quel piangere non le aveva lasciato che sfinimento.  
«Sarebbe servito?»  
Lei rimase in silenzio. Lo raggiunse attraverso i banchi, e lui lasciò scivolare le mani in grembo per guardarla. La zingara si morse un labbro nello scrutare quella faccia scavata. Avrebbe potuto urlare, fuggire, elencargli tutte le azioni che, grazie a lui, le avevano attirato addosso morte, infelicità e sventura. Tuttavia, guardarlo negli occhi la investì soltanto di una terribile ondata di pietà per l'uomo curvo ed esile su quel banco, in trappola nei suoi paramenti come lei nella sua chincaglieria da due soldi, che non conosceva, quanto lei, le parole e i modi dell'amore, e che forse mai avrebbe potuto impararli. Eppure, pazzo e disperato, si era preso a forza quanto non aveva mai potuto ottenere, e ancora continuava a supplicarlo, instancabile, in ogni suo gesto: l'averla presa lo tormentava quanto la tortura del non averla, e di vedersi rifiutato.  
L'arcidiacono di Nôtre-Dame, nella portata mostruosa del suo amore, era un uomo triste che si consumava ogni giorno.  
Un'ultima lacrima quieta le scivolò lungo una guancia mentre gli si avvicinava, strisciando appena i piedi scalzi.  
Con una mano, raccolse il lembo impolverato delle gonne e se lo sollevò sui fianchi. Il prete la osservò attonito, rabbrividendo nel riconoscere alla luce delle vetrate i riccioli neri del pube.  
L'Esmeralda si sedette di propria sponte sui suoi fianchi, osservandolo da vicino come non aveva mai fatto, e un gemito si ruppe in fondo alla gola del prete.  
Il suo fiato dolciastro la assalì come una febbre quando, preso da un delirio di felicità incredula, lui prese a stringerla contro di sé. Lunghe e fredde, le sue mani passarono a sciogliere i pendagli dai suoi capelli, infilandosi ad accarezzare i lacci del corpino per liberarsene. Lei strizzò gli occhi: era davvero questo l'amore? Questo il desiderio? Riconoscerne il delirio nelle mani bianche di un prete senza sentirselo addosso, capire così poco quell'arsura da abbandonarsi ad essa per placare la disperazione di un uomo?  
Esmeralda era certa, adesso, mentre il prete mormorava gemiti e ringraziamenti nell'incavo della sua gola, che nessun uomo al mondo l'avrebbe mai amata dell'amore assoluto di cui l'amava l'arcidiacono della cattedrale. Si lasciò andare al suo amore in un atto di terribile clemenza: Claude Frollo era tutto ciò che le rimaneva, l'unica verità in suo possesso.  
Sotto il tessuto ricamato, l'erezione le accarezzava la carne nuda fra le cosce. Perso fra i suoi capelli, il prete prese i suoi pigolii afflitti per gemiti di piacere, passandogli le mani sulla pelle ormai nuda, nella speranza che la briciola di desiderio che aveva sentito vibrare in lei fosse reale. La baciò: la zingara schiuse la bocca obbediente, lasciandosi guidare mentre il tocco dell'uomo scivolava sotto le sue gonne: Esmeralda sobbalzò mentre il prete cominciò ad accarezzarla in gesti leggeri, a lungo, fino a che il corpicino giovane sopra di lui non poté che rispondergli, stuzzicato, in un gesto di meccanico bisogno. Oramai impaziente, la zingarella si strusciò contro la sua erezione, e tanto bastò perché Frollo perdesse la ragione: afferrò le sottane ricamate a grandi manciate e se le sollevò anche lui sopra la vita. Bastò un attimo per nascondersi fra i suoi boccoli e seppellirsi dentro di lei: la sentì irrigidirsi e fermò i suoi fianchi minuscoli fra le mani, accompagnando ogni spinta col suono del suo respiro. Sembrava non dover finire mai, si disse la zingara fra sé e sé, in bilico fra piacere e fastidio, vergogna e disperazione. Il prete tremava: la presa delle sue mani si faceva sempre meno salda mentre affondava dentro di lei ancora e ancora, e l'Esmeralda gli si strinse contro, in attesa. Quando finalmente si sciolse in lei, si sollevò per guardarlo negli occhi, fra i capelli che le sue dita le avevano sparso su tutta la faccia.  
«Qual è il mostro che vedi in me, adesso? Ti ho dato la libertà di ballare a tuo piacimento, ed è da me che hai fatto ritorno!»  
Fu un attimo: gli occhi dell'Esmeralda si dilatarono per un istante, in modo appena percepibile, e la zingara lo scavalcò, inciampando nei suoi paramenti, per poi riaggiustarsi le gonne attorno ai fianchi.  
Lui seguitò a guardarla con due occhi che parevano la bocca dell'inferno, ancora annebbiati dall'estasi, e da un pizzico di trionfo che non riuscivano in nessun modo a celare.  
Sentì le lacrime che cominciavano a pungerle le ciglia e, come aveva sempre fatto in sue difesa, prese a correre lontano da lui. Questa volta, lui fu più rapido a stringerle i polsi.  
«Rispondimi! Non ti basta infliggermi tutti i tormenti dell'inferno! Quanto ti delizia sentire la mia pena, quando invece sai che avevo ragione, e te l'ho mostrato?»  
L'Esmeralda si divincolò da lui con forza talmente rabbiosa e inaspettata da sbilanciarlo contro una delle panche di legno. Raggiunse la celletta – da quando, più che prigione, era divenuta il suo unico rifugio? - e vide la grossa chiave di ferro infilata nella toppa. Il prete la inseguiva per le scale, chiamando a gran voce il suo nome, lei ghermì la chiave fra le piccole mani e, con uno spintone, si chiuse a chiave dietro alla massiccia porta di legno.  
Sola, si guardò attorno come un fringuello caduto dal nido. Piangeva violentemente, graffiandosi la faccia. Tradita da Phoebus, e abbandonata! Alla pietà si sostituì, strisciando, la vergogna: infine, il prete l'aveva vinta. Nel suo amore senza misura, era infine riuscito a fare di lei ciò che voleva, e con quale intento meschino! Solo in quel momento realizzò che lasciarla danzare sul sagrato era stato il tenere al laccio un uccellino per la zampetta, perché potesse infine riuscire a vedere il matrimonio del capitano e struggersi di dolore fino allo spasimo, per rifugiarsi infine sul grembo di quell'uomo così pallido, così solo, così odiato. Le sue dita di cadavere erano davvero riuscite a sciuparla, si disse, senza aver neppure bisogno di usare la forza. Dimentica dell'orrore di cui era responsabile, era bastato un attimo di debolezza per darsi a lui. Dopo quanto tempo di quella prigione si sarebbe forse convinta di amarlo, anche solo svogliatamente, o forse con una pena che avrebbe potuto, un giorno, rasentare la tenerezza?  
Dietro la porta, il prete la invocava senza prendere fiato.  
Con i denti che le battevano dall'agitazione, Esmeralda si lanciò a capofitto fra le ampolle: qualcuna si ruppe, altre oscillavano: passò gli occhi su di esse come l'affamato davanti a un banchetto: alcune di quelle pozioni davano la gioia completa dell'amore, ma la morte con una sola goccia di troppo, recitò, ricordando le parole del suo aguzzino.

*

Prima un pianto sommesso, poi rumore di vetro scosso, poi il silenzio. Alle parole, Frollo cominciò a sostituire spallate sempre più violente, ma la porta rimase inamovibile.  
Scese le scale inciampando più e più volte nelle vesti, e cercò di scardinare la serratura con tutto ciò che Nôtre-Dame poté offrirgli. Finalmente riuscito nell'intento, corse in cerca della zingara e lanciò un grido di dolore: riversa sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue, la fanciulla continuava a vomitarne copiosamente, tenendosi le mani sul ventre, straziata da atroci dolori.  
«Sciagurata, cos'hai fatto!» gemette Frollo, prendendola fra le braccia. Sorda ai suoi richiami, l'Esmeralda continuava a sbrodolarsi nel proprio sangue: il prete le girò il capino bruno da un lato per evitare che soffocasse, mentre suoi occhi vagavano in cerca del veleno che aveva ingoiato.  
Represse a fatica un secondo urlo: sul pavimento, la fiala vuota dell'estratto di mosca spagnola. Pochi grammi, da soli, abbattevano un uomo con la forza di altri venti.  
«Aiuto! Aiuto! Omicidio, omicidio!» pianse, slanciandosi per le scale, il corpicino della zingara accucciato al cuore, e lui solo ad averla assassinata con la propria superbia.  
Coi sandali e i paramenti macchiati di sangue, Frollo giunse correndo nel bel mezzo della piazza.  
«Aiutatemi, aiutatemi!» gridava, fra i passanti increduli e i piccioni che, placidi, beccavano qua e là sul sagrato.  
Il calore dell'Esmeralda gli sfumava fra le braccia: dalla gola, bianca ormai come gesso, l'ultimo respiro passò in un fremito lieve.  
Quando Frollo si inginocchiò, all'ombra immensa della cattedrale, la testa dell'Esmeralda ciondolò nell'abbandono docile della morte.  
Sulle labbra, più pallide ormai anche delle sue, v'era steso, quasi invisibile, un sorriso.  
Al grido ferito dell'arcidiacono, lungo fino al cielo, spiccò il volo uno stormo di colombe spaurite.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 8 luglio 2013, ore 20:59. Mi sento come se avessi finito un romanzo °_°. Questa è in realtà la mia prima fic su Nôtre-Dame de Paris, su cui sono trascorsi due anni della mia vita, se facciamo un paio di conti. La prima scena di questa storia era partita l'idea di scrivere una reincarnation!AU in cui il vecchio impiegato Frollo incontra e riconosce un'Esmeralda ragazzina. Grazie a Dio, Fiorediloto (che probabilmente di questa storia non si ricorda nemmeno più, ma questa storia le deve tanto, indipercui ciao Fiore XD) mi fece giustamente notare che il tutto era fin troppo losco, soprattutto se uno voleva fare apologia di Frollo, anche vaga XD. Ragion per cui mi sono un po' lanciata sull'abusatissimo classico dell'”e se Esmeralda avesse scelto lui?”, col sospetto che forse tutto questo sia un po' troppo noioso. Sono partita dal presupposto che, prima di impazzire completamente di gelosia, Frollo sia ancora un uomo che, nel suo amore pur sempre distorto, possa essere, seppur di poco, salvato, più che altro perché nel suo amore, quando viene per la prima volta respinto a calci dalla zingara, dopo essersi dichiarato, ci fosse ancora una scintilla di genuino, e non completa lussuria, e spero che, in quello che ho scritto, sia venuto fuori un uomo palesemente solo e tormentato, anche se fa cose atroci e condannabili. Mi affido al vostro giudizio e spero di non averlo troppo difeso, così come spero che Esmeralda, nel continuare a odiarlo e ad abituarsi all'idea della prigionia, fino a provare per lui una certa pietà, non sia stata del tutto snaturata. O almeno, questo è quel che volevo far passare di come ho cercato di caratterizzarla, stai a vedere poi se ci sono riuscita. Poi vabbe', c'è gente che ha amato questa fic più di me ♥, e senza il cui sprone, sicuramente, non sarei mai riuscita a finire.  
> Due parole sul veleno con cui ho deciso di far suicidare Esmeralda, la cantaridina, ricavata dalla cosiddetta mosca spagnola: pare che a scoprirlo sia stata Caterina de' Medici, molto più tardi del 1482 XDD. Questo veleno, in dosi praticamente infinitesimali, è un potente afrodisiaco, ma già una dose minuscola provoca spasmi e vomito ematico, a cui segue morte certa in pochissimo tempo. La preghiera a San Michele arcangelo, invece, pare sia stata usata da Leone XIII come preludio a un esorcismo. Mi sembrava più che adatta alla circostanza. Chi ne sa più di me, mi illumini pure, io passo e chiudo!


End file.
